La Apuesta, renovada
by Bloody Anzhy
Summary: ¿Por qué el mundo estaba contra ella de esa manera? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Había hecho algo malo en su vida para que se lo pagaran de esa manera? Definitivamente, ser la esclava de Utau era demasiado malo. ¡He vuelto! Fic en edición SE BUSCA EDITOR@ D:


**Aquí Bloody Anzhy comentando~ Voy a editar este fanfic, porque simplemente odio como escribía hace tres años y quiero mejorarlo D: Sí, sí, sé que tendría que estar actualizando mis otras historias, pero es que, nenes, no hay ganas. Bueno, es pero que esta remodelación de La Apuesta, os guste más. :3**

Era de noche, y Amu, acompañada de Utau, paseaban por las calles de la ciudad, hablando de temas banales relacionados con ropa interior. No era como si tuviesen alguna cosa mejor que hacer, era verano y la brisa refrescante de la calle era mejor que achicharrarse dentro de casa. Entonces, Utau, tan lista como ella sola, fijó sus ojazos en un restaurante de ramen — que nadie sabía porqué coño estaba abierto a esas horas — y sonrió maligna ante la genial idea que tuvo. Giró su cabeza bruscamente hacia Amu, con la misma sonrisa y con un brillo pícaro en la mirada, que contadas veces podrías ver en ella. La pobre chica de pelo rosa solo atinó a tragar saliva, nerviosa y asustada.

— Amu… ¿Qué te parece si apostamos? — murmuró la rubia, de una forma un poco siniestra. O eso le pareció a Amu.

— ¿A-Apostar qué?

— Pues mira, mi queridísima Amu, es bastante fácil. Incluso tú lo podrás entender. Si te comes un bol enorme, el más grande, de ramen, yo estaré bajo tu servicio durante una semana. Exactamente, seré tu esclava. Pero, si por lo contrario, me lo acabo yo antes, tú serás mi esclava. ¿Apostamos?

La cara de Amu era todo un poema. Ay Dios, si le decía que no la arrastraría para que lo hiciera, y si le decía que sí… pues lo mismo. Era o sí o sí. Suspiró, mentalizándose para lo que venía y asintió con cuidado.

Y no esperaron más. Utau, con la sonrisa más grande del mundo — a la par de perversa — arrastró a Amu dentro del local y pidieron el ramen especial de tres kilos. No hablaron mientras esperaban al plato, pero sí cuando Utau se lo acabó y cantó la canción de la victoria. Amu estaba medio muerta por ahí, con el estómago a punto de reventar y unas ganas inmensas de vomitar toda aquella comida. Si es que no ganaba para disgustos.

— Bien, esclava, ahora te toca obedecer todos mis deseos. TODOS — empezó a reírse como una villana, y la chica de pelo rosa, con el propietario del local, empezaron a tener miedo.

Con cuidado de no vomitar nada, Amu se levantó del taburete.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, Utau?

— Nada de Utau, llámame Ama. Y… se me ocurren cosas muy bonitas que podrías hacer en compañía de mi querido hermanito.

De la palidez extrema a la cual estaba sometida su cara, pasó al más puro color granate. No quería imaginarse lo que la rubia quería que hiciera con Ikuto, y más después de que le confesó a ella que su hermano le gustaba. Definitivamente, no ganaba para disgustos.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

— ¿Sabes que el punto débil de mi hermano son sus orejas? Pues cuando vaya a tu casa, que irá, te acercarás a él y le acariciarás las orejas. Y por favor, sé sensual y no me pongas en ridículo, que soy tu ama.

Bloody Anzhy

Metió las llaves de su casa en la cerradura y entró con cuidado. Todos estaban durmiendo y no quería una bronca descomunal por llegar a aquellas horas. Subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta despacio. Pero todas sus ideas de estar callada y no hacer ruido se terminaron cuando unas manos masculinas le rodearon la cintura. Por poco no chilla como una posesa. La melódica risa del maldito gato azul resonó por toda su cabeza, enfadándola y avergonzándola a la misma vez.

— ¡Ikuto…! ¡No me asustes de esa manera! — murmuró ella, mirándolo enfadada.

— Oh, vamos, si no ha sido para tanto. Y no deberías decir tacos, las niñas buenas no los dicen — le contestó, con una sonrisita superior en su rostro de Adonis y con un brillo extraño en su mirada.

Y entonces, se acordó de lo que tenía que hacer. Podría ignorar lo que la rubia le había ordenado, pero Utau se daría cuenta. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía, pero la cantante se enteraba hasta cuando el gato del vecino se escapaba. Así que no tenía opción. Cerró los ojos, fuertemente, preparándose a lo que venía. Se giró, quedando cara a cara con el chico y fue avanzando sus manos hasta quedar cerca de su cuello. Ikuto no podía estar más sorprendido, pero era una deliciosa sorpresa. Observó con la inigualable curiosidad de un gato excitado por su carnada, lo que Amu fuese a hacer con aquellas manos tan pálidas y temblorosas.

Se habría esperado todo. Pero no que le masajeara su punto erógeno con tanta maestría. Joder, si incluso se había puesto a ronronear como un imbécil. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Amu, derrotado, nervioso y sonrojado. Qué no parase, joder… Pero por desgracia, lo hizo. Y no de una forma muy bonita. Le tiró a suelo, le dio una manta y ella se fue a la cama sin cambiarse de ropa ni nada. Suspiró molesto, pero ignoró sus deseos de meterse en la cama con ella y se arropó con la manta, recordando las caricias que momentos antes habían estado sacudiéndole y que le habían dejado en un estado de embobamiento máximo.

Bloody Anzhy

A la mañana siguiente, Amu se despertó. Y se despertó gracias a una traviesa mano que se había colado entre su ropa y estaba peligrosamente cerca de su zona especial. Hoy iban a cenar gato azul, sin duda. La monumental patada que le pegó a Ikuto fue tal que hasta el mismísimo Chuck Norris le envidiaría. Bueno, no tanto, pero definitivamente, lo dejó bastante… hecho polvo.

— ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ ESTABAS EN MI CAMA!? ¡Y-Y-Y CON ESA MANO TUYA E-E-EN… en… AAAAAAAAH! — gritó histérica, mientras no dejaba de dar patadas a diestro y siniestro, algunas alcanzándole al pobre chaval que estaba tirado en el suelo con la marca del pie de Amu en la espalda.

— N-No me pegues más… Ha sido un accidente… Ay…

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero por azares del destino se tropezó. La jodida patada de Amu le había hecho trizas la columna. Gracias a Dios que había aterrizado en un sitio blandito y que olía a fresas… Un momento. Cuando miró hacia abajo, no supo si estaba encima de Amu o de un tomate con cuerpo y ojos. La pobre parecía estar a puntito de explotar. Sonrió como solo él podía sonreír y acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella. Cada vez menos distancia, y menos, y menos… Estaba a menos de un milímetro. La tensión la estaba matando, joder. Y, cuando, por fin se rozaron, la puerta se abrió. Y el grito de la amiga rubia de Amu no se hizo esperar. Rima…

Joder.

**Y se terminó :3**

**Sí, sí, ya sé que he quitado escenas, pero al menos lo he editado :D Wii~ ¡Bien por mí! (?)**

**Si les ha gustado y quieren que continue, por favor, dejen un review. Los contestaré y subiré más capítulos editados :3**


End file.
